The Oregon Comprehensive Cancer Program (OCCP) is a regional network or consortium of 16 major hospitals and medical centers in the State of Oregon, each with a cancer program approved by the Commission on Cancer, American College of Surgeons, and each registering over 200 new cancer patients annually. These network-member hospitals include more than 55% of the hospital beds, excluding specialty institutions, and care for over 80% of all new cancer patients in Oregon. The organizational and administrative structure of OCCP consists of a policy- and decision-making Board of Directors that is representative of the network membership; an Executive Committee elected by the Board that meets at least monthly and oversees program operations; an organized system of volunteer cancer specialists composed of five cancer-site task forces, technical advisory committees, and member-hospital cancer committees; and a small core staff headed by a medical director that is responsible for program administration and for the planning, development, and coordination of professional-education and cancer-control programs implemented by and through the hospital cancer committees. The ultimate goal of OCCP is to provide the member hospitals and community health professionals with the cancer-control outreach programs, services, and resources that will enable them to provide comprehensive, multi-disciplinary cancer care to patients in their own communities.